My Little Family
by Onxy Dark Blue
Summary: Kami adalah hal yang tidaklah pernah terpikirkan untuk bersama , namun lihatlah apa yang terjadi di masa depan kami .
1. chapter 1

saat itu aku mengedarkan pandangan mataku melihat sekeliling , di sana di bawah pohon momoji terlihat seseorang yang menunggu kami sedang berdiri dengan tampang cemberut miliknya .

" Hinata ! cepat kemari !" teriak seseorang menyuruhku menghampirinya .

" E-eh ! hai " balasku sambil berjalan perlahan menuju arah dirinya .

" merepotkan , sudah kubilang untuk memakai pakaian dingin . nanti kalian bisa sakit " omel orang itu dengan gerutunya yang membuatku sukses tersenyum melihat nya.

" Tidak usah khawatir , kami baik -baik saja " terangku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya.

" tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan istriku dan calon anak kita , baka ! " ucap orang itu sambil mendengus sebal .

" S-shika-kun .. " ucapku haru akan perhatian yang ia berikan pada kami .

" merepotkan , sudah sekarang kita pulang . aku tidak ingin anak kita membeku " canda shikamaru sambil menggenggam tangan sang istri dengan erat seolah takut akan kehilangan dirinya .

" mou ! " ucapku merajuk .

" karena kalian adalah hal yang berharga untukku jadi tetaplah di sampingku , sayang " batin Shikamaru sambil membalas tatapan mata Hinata.

Hinata Pov

sejak aku menikah dengan shikamaru aku tidak tau akhir dari kisah kami , apalagi dengan kehadiran nara kecil di tengah-tengah kami . Harapan kecil yang kami fikir mustahil untuk menjadi nyata . Aku Hyuuga Hinata menikah dengan si Jenius Nara Shikamaru.

Jadi nantikan kisah kami...bersama

END

halooo semua , saya kembali .. dengan pairing yang berbeda , untuk kali ini saya memilih shika untuk hinata . tapi jangan khawatir cerita ini ringan kok sangat jauh berbeda dengan kisah ' I am or Her ' yang berat. Actually aku udah pernah publish ini cerita di wattpad jadi jangan heran !

note : bagi yang mau ngeflame , hina , protes , atau fanwar jangan sungkan " langsung saja kirim pesan ke aku . pasti saya jawab kok . gak usah ngomen di ff ini , bikin numpuk sampah gak penting .


	2. Chapter 2

hinata pov

aku berjalan di atas salju yang turun pada musim dingin , ku rentangkan tanganku hingga salju terjatuh di atasnya. dingin .. dingin.. rasa ini menjalar hingga hatiku.

normal pov

shikamaru terlihat berjalan menuju arah taman di dekat apartments nya tetapi dia melihat seorang yang ia kenal duduk sendiri di bangku taman.

" Hinata ? sedang apa dia di sana ? " gumam nya sambil melangkah dengan tenang menuju gadis itu .

tap tap tap

"..." sadar hinata jika ada orang yang mendekat namun ia tetap acuh.

pluk

" hinata ? sedang apa kau disini " tanya shika terheran-heran saat melihat Hinata yang menyendiri di taman tersebut padahal sudah tengah malam.

" S-shika-san ! e-eto a-aku ... sedang mencari angin s-saja"cicit hinata gugup atas pertanyaan Shikamaru .

tap

set

"kau menangis ? " tanya shika saat melihat mata sembab hinata.

" i-ini .. "

pluk

" menangislah hinata aku tau kau menyukainya " ujar shika sambil menarik hinata kedekapannya seolah memberi kekuatan.

" S-shikamaru-san.. A-aku .. mencintainya hiks sungguh hiks mencintainya.. t-tapi rasanya s-sakit sekali disini " isak hinata sambil perlahan membalas pelukan shikamaru.

" Hn .. cinta memang merepotkan.. " lirih shika sambil mengusap punggung hinata menenangkan.

30 menit kemudian

" huaaa.. !! aku patah hati , shika-san " teriak hinata di sela isakannya.

" huff.. sungguh merepotkan. sudahlah hinata .."

" hiks.. hiks.. hiks , shika-san ter-rima kasih telah

m-menenangkanku .. hiks " ucap hinata sambil merona dan terisak ?.

"hn , cepatlah pulang udara malam ini sungguh dingin dan juga tidak baik perempuan menangis malam - malam " perintah shika sambil mengusap kepala Hinata.

" hu 'um ! terima kasih s-shika-san

k-kalau begitu a-aku pulang dulu

s-shika-san " ujar hinata berpamitan sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya .

" hn.. "gumam Shikamaru tidak jelas .

tap tap tap

suara langkah hinata terdengar dengan jelas oleh shikamaru, saat ia akan berjalan melanjutkan perjalanannya ia mendengar hinata berteriak kepadanya.

" S-shikamaru -san ! pergilah denganku ke pesta p-pernikahan N-naruto-kun " pinta hinata dengan setengah berteriak dari kejauhan.

" apa ? " ucap shika

tap !tap ! tap !

" pergilah denganku ke pesta pernikahan naruto , aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku .. kumohon "

ucap hinata setelah berlari kembali kearah Shikamaru.

" Baiklah " ujar shika setuju dengan tenang nya .

" Eh ! ano.. s-shika-san mau ?"

tanya hinata tidak percaya.

" huff.. bukankah sudah kubilang ' aku mau ' jadi besok ku jemput di apartemenmu lalu berdandanlah yang cantik dan seksi " ujar shika dengan panjang dan diakhiri dengan bisikan seduktif di telinga hinata sambil meniup-niup telinga tersebut seakan menggoda.

" aku pergi dulu " ucap shika sambil meninggalkan hinata yang membeku .

" arigato.. shikamaru-san " lirih hinata setelah tersadar dari keterkejutan nya sambil merona.

shika pov

" shikamaru.. kau sunggu telah terjerat oleh pesonanya dan itu sungguh merepotkan "batin shika sambil tersenyum tipis .

TBC

Halooooooooo... semuanya . saya kembali lagi dengan ff abal saya , ini sesuai janji saya kepada seorang pembaca yang mengomentari ff ini dengan semangatnya , jadi selamat membaca . Dan juga saya sedang memproses ff saya

( i am or her )#promosi . Untuk itu saya minta juga dukungan nya .

 **jangan lupa ! kritik dan saran akan membantu proses cepat - tidaknya update lho jadi jangan malas Yaaaa.**

e)(o


End file.
